


wilsons story

by Skyiing



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: "did he want to die? nah" thing, A Series, Angst, OH ALSO!!!!!, SO, Suicide mention, Then, YOOPIDIDOO, also i thought i could fix it later, also theres suicide mention somewhere, because at the start its mostly angst after its happy, god tagging is fun, happy bappy booboo, i cant, if there are other grammar mistakes tho tell me!!, im aware of capitalization mistakes, im going ro make willows story, im gonna make like, im not a native english speaker and in my language theres nothing as capital and not capital letters, is it called angst? idk, its not heavy though, like no really super dark suicide mention, more of like, so dont be confused when she talks about the past youll understand in the future, so i could fix!!!, so i didnt notice those, the story is either from wilsons or willows point of view, which are the name of the chapters, which happens before this story, wilson is not allowed to swear since he is my little pittle booboo prabble babby, yeahh, you can tell by days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyiing/pseuds/Skyiing
Summary: wilson never really talked about his past. no one knew about him more than he is a scientist named Wilson who is 32 years old. he had hard times showing his feelings. he didn't want to. he was afraid. willow always wondered whats up with him. until one he begins to act weird.Wilson's decides to tell her after feeling sad, he couldn't keep it anymore. willow, decides its time for him to change, after he helped her (her fic coming!!) and with the help of the gang she tries to make him from the shy scientist who hides himself in, into the person he is inside.





	wilsons story

 

Notes

-Winona doesn’t take a part of the story as she joined the gang after this event

 

-this is a part of the series. if you’re confused about things from the past that are mentioned, they are from next fics i’ll write, that are going back and forth in time.

 

 

-this is my first time writing, so I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Day 352

\--Wilson--

 

“logs?”

“67! Is that enough?”

“I suppose, dear, we could use some more. Grass?”

“two stacks!”

“good. Beard hair?”

“something like one stack? We should ask Wilson. After all, he is the beard man.”

Wickerbottom and Willow are doing an inventory check. more like Wickerbottom forces Willow to help her check what we have for winter.

There were only me, Willow and Wickerbottom at the base, all the others went hunting, it was a chill day, a day where you could walk around and not die because of the weather.

“Wilson!” Willow screamed from the other side of the camp “how much beard do we have?”

“something like one stack.” I answered

“I told you”

Wickerbottom just looked at Willow, tired, a look I used to get many times.

“anyways, stone?”

Willow opened a chest

“two stacks…”

After some time of looking and checking, Willow suddenly looked confused for a second, and squinted her eyes “why _**Wilson** _ is not helping you? Why **_me_** _?”_ Willow seemed a bit angry

“dear, he is making dinner –“

“Wilson? **_Dinner_**? Don’t you remember the last time he made **_dinner_** _?_ ”

_“Higgsbury. What is this. You lived 10 years in a cabin ALL ALONE and this is the food you make? Not surprising.”_

It’s not the first time people complain about me, probably not the last.

“oh dear, it’s not _that bad…_ ”

Willow just glared at her, waiting

“well…” Wickerbottom sighed “I’ll go make dinner. Wilson, can you come over here and help Willow checking our storage?”

“yes. I’ll come.”

 

 

 

*****

 

 

 

Willow giggled. We were sitting in a circle, having dinner, meatballs, that Wickerbottom made.

I had no clue where mine went.

Woodie and Wolfgang talked about their day, how they took down a herd of beefalo by themselves, I listened.

Willow giggled again, this time Wigfrid laughed too.

They seemed happy. I knew that look at their face. For exact a face of someone that is going to do something. Something mischievous

_What are they up to now_

 

 

 

 

Day 352

\--Willow--

_It’s going to be great_

I giggled a bit.

I looked at Wigfrid, she laughed.

_It’s going to be WONDERFUL_

I looked at my backpack, secrets hiding inside, and I looked at Wilson, he looked at us, yet no emotion on his face, he knows we are up to something.

Then I looked at Maxwell, he listened to Woodie and Wolfgang and their story, unimpressed and bored, then took a bite of his meatball.

“ ** _and then_** ” Woodie laughed, “ ** _the beefalos”_** he could barely talk

 ** _“beefalo. Poop. EVERYWHERE.”_** Wolfgang continued.

Someone touched my shoulder.

It was Wigfrid, she was smiling, I smiled back.

_Let’s do this_

Then I got up, my backpack on my back, and walked around the circle, Wilson seemed to lose interest and Maxwell did not notice, the only one that did seem to care was Wolfgang, as we have a long history of pranks together.

Like that last time when I told Wx about secret gears we found in a bush, just to get them away from the camp and shower them with water balloons.

That was fun. Wickerbottom didn’t approve.

After a couple of circles wandering between everyone, I noticed Maxwell put his dish at his side.

I looked at everyone, but besides Wigfrid that knew what I was going to do, and Wilson that probably doesn’t even care, no one seemed to look at me and wonder what I am about to do.

A mistake.

I walked casually, quietly near Maxwell, and my heart jumped a little bit when he moved, apparently to take his “codex umbra”, he started reading.

_Good thing he is busy now._

Then I slowly crouched next to his plate, and looked at it, 2 meatballs, one bit, unfinished.

First, I took his meatballs, I rolled them away, as far as I could, Then I reached for my backpack and pulled other two meatballs.

 the meatballs Wilson made.

I used to do a lot of pranks when I was a scout, no one was safe from good ol’ prankster Willow! I did my pranks on everyone! The guides, the girls, I even once put chilI in our scout cookies and gave it to strangers!

I also used to do so when I was homeless to get food.

I looked at everyone, Wigfrid didn’t look at me to not draw attention, and the others were deep into Woodies and Wolfgang’s story, that seemed to get more interesting.

I took a bite of one of Wilson’s meatballs and quickly spat it, then I put the meatballs where the others had been, and slowly stood up and walked away without Maxwell noticing.

_it's going to be A M A Z I N G_

I sat next to Wigfrid, I kept giggling. “höw it went?’ she kept asking

“I did it! I did it!” I whispered

“A WARRIÖ -“

“Shhh!” I looked at her, she looked at me for a second and then at the others, I looked too to see if someone noticed us, it started to get dark, which meant fire!

_Fire…_

I looked at the others, I noticed Wilson looking away swiftly, he seemed to know we are on something, but he probably won’t mind, Wilson never cares.

Wilson always was more of a calm, emotionless person, he always focused more on science than people, he doesn’t really put any effort into socializing. it always seemed like he doesn’t care about us, or anyone at all, but when I told him about my story and what I’ve been through, and, had my “downtime” he was there for me, and he seemed really worried, so he does seem to care about us, or at least me, and just won’t show it.

I wonder why.

I have seen to be lost in thoughts, first about Wilson, then about fire, until someone shook my shoulder. It was Wigfrid again.

“look” she whispered, she pointed at Maxwell, he was holding the meatballs! I got excited, I looked at Wigfrid who had a big smile on her face, then I looked back at Maxwell, he did not seem to notice anything different, he did not even pay attention, Wolfgang and Woodie seemed to be at the end of their story, Wilson wasn’t there for a minute, then I noticed he was just getting some wood for the fire.

the fire….

Stay focused!

I looked at Maxwell, he got his hand slowly closer to his mouth

And then,

He took a bite.

And he screamed

“FOR GOD’S SAKE WHAT IS THIS!” I burst out laughing, Wigfrid shout her battle cry, joining my laughter.

Maxwell spat everything out. “WHAT IS THIS! Willow! WHAT DID YOU DO?” I couldn’t stop laughing, nor get a word out of my mouth.

Wickerbottom sighed, Wolfgang laughed and Woodie looked in shock, Wx laughed for a bit, then again sat emotionless, Webber looked in confusion while Wendy explained to him that someone pulled a prank, Wes looked in shock, and then laughed - without any voice coming out. Wigfrid laughed loudly, unable to stop

And Wilson… looked a bit sad.

“wu…. Wi…” I tried to talk, an impossible task. He seemed to get it though

“?did you…” Maxwell looked at Wilson “did you take a part of this?”

“I did not.” he answered

“WHAT WAS YOUR PART IN THIS!”

“I do not know, but I believe those meatballs you ate were mine, I made them earlier. I did not take a part of this prank from will.”

Wilson looked a bit anxious, I have already have done a couple of pranks involving his things, meatballs, machines… why is he so bothered now?

“I simply do not believe you” Maxwell said

“You don't have to” Wilson replied

Maxwell turned to me “I am _sure_ you have taken a part of this, perhaps was the head of this prank… who _else_ was a part of this… _prank?_ ”

“It was -“

“It was me!” Wigfrid screamed loudly, she was pretty proud of this prank.

“Thöugh… I can't take the credit, it was all Willow’s job!”

“Thank you! Wasn't it great?”

“It was! Yöure such a sneaky girl!”

“Thank you! And you a-”

“CAN YOU PLEASE _BE QUIET”_ Maxwell shouted. “where is my food?!” 

He was very angry

“Um… look behind you?” I said

Maxwell looked back, and after a couple of seconds, he noticed his _eatable_ meatballs on the ground, full of dirt.

he sighed

“Come on old man! Don't be such a grump!” I said “just look at Wilson! You both are always sad!”

We all looked at Wilson, he had placed the wood at the fireplace, he had been waiting for us to finish arguing.

“can I have your lighter? I need it to light the fire”

I reached to my lighter in my pocket, I always take it with me. And I am not going to give it to anyone.

“No.” I answered. I looked at him, he still seemed a little sad, he talked quietly. “so can you light the fire? it's getting dark…”

“... Fine”

Got up and crouched near the firepit, and with my lighter, I lit up a small fire, it was pretty...

“Thank you,” Wilson said. The whole gang sat quietly, Wickerbottom reading her book, Maxwell confused, thinking about what to eat, the gang was in silence.

“Well… I'm going to sleep.” Wilson said, walked to his tent and got inside.

I did not hear from him again that night.

 

**Day 353**

\--Wilson-

 

_what is all of this noise?_

It was morning, I just woke from sleeping from the loud noise outside my tent, and I really wanted to get back to sleep.

 _In my house_ _I could have slept as much as I wanted…_

“ **you _stinky._** ”

“no, you **_stinky!_** ”

Seemed like Woodie and Wolfgang were fighting again.

I got up from my sleeping bag, I would be happy to put on new clothes, but we only change clothes after we bath in the big pond, and the tent is too small for me to stand up straight. So I had to do with my dirty ones, the ones I came to the constant with, my red vest and black pants, Willow always tells me to stop wearing those, I think they're fine.

It seemed to be just around morning, still a little dark, I stretched and sighed heavily. the gang seemed to hear me waking up, as it got silent outside, but the birds and wind out there.

I got out, the gang was sitting, but Wolfgang Woodie and Willow, who stood in the middle, probably in a middle of a fight. I looked up, at first I did not see the sun, then after seconds of searching, I found it it was only 5 am.

_And they wake me up now_

“it's only early morning…” I said

No one answered for a couple of moments, until Wx shout “PREPARE. WE ARE GOING HUNTING AGAIN.”

I just stood quietly. _Again? We have enough food…_

Everyone looked at me, are they waiting for me to say something?

“Why so earl-”

“YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE COSTS OF MIGHTINESS! I _HAVE_ TO EAT.”

I was confused until I understood Wolfgang was talking to Woodie, fighting. Woodie returned some comment, and then comment back, people lost interest and started talking with each other.

I just stood there, ignored. I'm used to that. I looked at everyone, they all were in deep conversations with themselves.

But Willow.

She just looked at me. I did not understand if she was sad or not. And why was she staring? It did not matter.

I walked and sat with Wickerbottom, she was in a conversation, with Wendy. I wanted to ask her what were we going to do today, but I just waited until she finished her conversation.

And after she finished, I asked: “Wickerbottom? Are we going to hunt again?”

“Yes dear. But we are going to go in teams. One going hunting, the others, includes you, are going to get some wood.”

“don't you think we have enough resources?”

“Wilson, it's not only you now. We got eleven souls to feed.”

“eleven?”

_I've never noticed a lot of people had joined me in here… once it was only me…_

“Yes dear. Eleven. Some are children, too, we have to keep the resources coming…”

I was _not_ in a mood to go with people, doesn’t matter who, and have to be _with_ them.

“Wickerbottom? Could you tell me who is in which team? Please?”

“sure dear,” and after a moment of thinking: “Woodie, Wx 78, Wolfgang, Willow and Wigfrid are going hunting. You will go with Wendy, Maxwell, wes, Webber and me.”

“oh…”

I tried to think of a solution, a way I could avoid going with everyone.

And I had an idea.

“does the crops… need to get care of? The berries need to get picked? Fertilized?”

“why are you asking? Dear?”

“I thought maybe… I could take care of our farm? When you're gone?”

Wickerbottom sat silently, then started thinking. I was worried she would think it a bad idea, then got up, and started talking to people. First to Wx, then Wendy and Webber, Wes, and so on with everyone.

When she came to Wolfgang, Woodie and Willow, who seemed to be done fighting, Woodie looked a bit angry, Willow calmed him down, and talked to Wickerbottom calmly.

And then she looked at me for a minute.

And then back at Wickerbottom.

After talking with everyone, she came back to me.

“Yes dear. You may take care of our farm.”

“Thanks, Wickerbottom.”

*******

Everyone went, hunting, getting resources, only I was left, by the farm. I took some rott, and some manure to fertilize the berry bushes and grass, I had to go and pick up sticks too, and I was also…

It was a weird feeling. It did not feel new. After thinking, I realized I felt like for couple of days, like when Willow did her last prank. After more thinking, I realized I felt like that for longer than that, I've felt disconnected, depressed and like a failure. I kept thinking. _Am I really depressed? Isn't depression is more like Wendy's? I'm not depressed. I'm sad.I want to cry. They never loved me._ I didn't want to think. _Why am I sad?_ and after more thinking, I realized I did not start working, and it's 10am.

I went up to berry bush number one, and fertilized it.

_Why are you so weird_

Done.

Now to berry bush number two.

_What is wrong with you? Why are you so dumb?_

Done.

Berry bush number 4.

_You are a disappointment to our family._

Berry bush number 8

_Look at you! A clown! What even is that on your head? What a r e you?!_

Berry bush number 18

_You're the worst brother I could ever have!_

Berry bush.

_Oh? That weirdo over there? That's Wilson._

Berry bush…

_You're a failure._

Berry bush…

.

…

…..

There's no berry bushes left.

I looked up, to my sides and behind, realized I finished doing my job. All I have to do now is pick up the sticks from the saplings.

I got to a sapling, and crouched. I felt sick, but I was not sick. It was a different kind of sickness, there was a lump in my throat, and tears in my eyes.

I tried to keep working, I started to shake, I had no clue what was going on.

And I was afraid.

I stood up, confused and breathed heavily.

_What's happening?_

I had no clue.

I turned north.

I started walking.

And I did not stop.

 

 

 

 

**Day 353**

\--Willow--

 

“ _Please_ ”

“I told you it was like that!”

“ **poop. _Everywhere”_**

“this is _terrible”_

We, Wolfgang, Woodie, Wx, Wigfrid and i, went hunting again, to gather food. Wolfgang and Woodie took us to where they hunted last time, there _was_ a lot of poop, and a lot of angry beefalos. We run away until only two were after us, then we got them down. Then repeated. It was fun. Now we were heading home with the loot, laughing about the event.

“God, you stink” I said

“well, i'm covered with poop, eh?” Woodie replied

“Höw dö yöu think the öthers are döing?”

“They went to check up the place for winter and gather some food from the traps. They'll be fine” I laughed

“ They simply went to get wood. Nothing Wolfgang can't do.” Wolfgang said

“Yeh” Woodie

“Also, have you seen Wilson last night?” I asked

“WE ALL HAVE SEEN HIM. YOU HAVE DONE A PRANK ON MAXWELL WITH HIS MEATBALLS” WWx said

I grinned, then got back serious. “He seemed a little sad last night. Do you think I made him sad?”

“HE IS A HUMAN. IT DOESN'T MATTER”

“But-”

“HUMANS ARE SAD ALL THE TIME. I SUPPOSE IT'S BECAUSE THEY ARE HUMANS. IF I WAS A HUMAN, I WOULD BE SAD TOO.”

I sighed.

“Humans are nöt sad all the time!”

“But Wolfgang, because he is dumb” Woodie.

“Do you want me to punch you in the face?” Woodie and Wolfgang started to fight, I was still thinking about how Wilson looked last night. It reminded me of when I started being sad, and cried about my past, Wilson suddenly looked worried about me and really tried to help, before that I wasn't sure if he even cared about me.

We were getting close to camp, and I could hear the others, Wendy, Wickerbottom, Maxwell, Webber, wes, But I could not hear Wilson

As we got closer and could see them, I I noticed he was not even there

“Willow! have you seen mr. Wilson?” Webber asked, he seemed pretty worried, so did most of the others, but Maxwell who just seemed angry and tired.

“I was wondering about him myself…” I answered. Maxwell didn't really showed effort searching, he looked under a rock, though.

“how much time were ya here?” Woodie asked.

“Something like half hour.” Wickerbottom answered.

We didn't really had ways to count the time, we usually use it as reference to know how much time things took, long, short, how much time of the day it took. Wilson usually were the one to know the time, by looking at the sun, or just feeling it, he has pretty good ti'me sensing. He knows when a minute passes without counting to 60, thats cool in my opinion.

We started to look around, Wolfgang told Wendy he did not see him while returning, and put the sack of meat at the side, Woodie started shouting his name, walking near camp, Wx just walked and looked around, Wigfrid was running from place to place, climbed on trees near our camp to see if she can spot him, with failure.

I came from person to person, helping them searching, and calmed down webber, who seemed to be very worried.

I got worried myself.

Really worried.

“EVERYONE!” I got tired of just searching for him near camp, it seemed to be afternoon, and we could not wait longer for him. “WE HAVE TO LOOK FARTHER, WE ARE GOING TO TEAM UP AND SEARCH FOR Wilson.” I shout. “Woodie Wx AND WEBBER, YOU GO EAST. Wickerbottom AND Wolfgang, YOU GO SOUTH.

Wigfrid AND Wendy, YOU-”

“I can go alone…”

I looked behind me, Wendy stared at me, a little worried and angry. “I can care for myself. and also, abigail is ready to come out. I can go by myself…”

I got angry.

“ IF I _SAID_ YOU WILL GO WITH Wigfrid, YOU _WILL_ GO WITH Wigfrid. Wilson MIGHT BE IN DANGER, AND WE ARE WASTING **_TimE_**. YOU’LL GO WEST NORTH.COME ON! Maxwell, AND WES YOU'LL GO WEST SOUTH.”

Maxwell opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it, understanding that he better stay quiet.

“Where will you go, ms Willow?”

The voice was webber's.

“i'll go north.” I said

Everyone stood quietly. Staring, at me.

“WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?”

The gang talked to each other for couple of seconds, and the went in groups, as I told, everyone to the places, I told.

Or at least I think I told… directions never were my good side in girl scouts. It was more of fire pit's, matches and turning things up on fire...

I looked around I was unsure of where north is.

_What Wilson usually does to remember something?_

He usually searches for clues from his memory, thinking what people told him things he seen… he is pretty smart.

I started rolling back in memory.

today's morning-

_“Wilson wants to stay and take care of the farm?”_

_“yes dear, Willow, is that ok for you?”_

_“... sure, I guess…”_

Nothing.

Yesterdays prank-

_“Willow! It was fun pranking with  yöu!”_

_“yeah… thanks…”_

_“...”_

_“good night.”_

_“night Willow!”_

Nope.

 

******

 

  _“”And that's how I filled her scout bag, with lots. LOTS. Of FISH.”_

_“that's interesting, Willow, sweetheart. Could you check the chest north to me?”_

_“north? Wick?”_

_Wickerbottom looked at Wilsons direction, where the farm is and the fire pit_

_“where the farm is to camp is north. Our chests are south to camp. The forest and beefalo herd, and most places and biomes we go to are south east.”_

_“oh.”_

_I'll try to remember that_

_******_

thank god I remembered that.

I went in the direction of the farm, when I arrived i've seen the berry bushes fertilized, in a messy way, like who that fertilized them did not notice what they were doing.

Was that Wilson? He never leaves things messy!

Like I wasn't worried enough, thoughts came up to my mind. Not very good thoughts.

_What if he run away?_

_Or got hurt?_

_What if he died?_

_what if he wanted to die?_

I shaked off these thoughts. Wilson is ok. I will find him and take him back to camp. He probably went searching for things. Sciency stuff…

I decided to keep going north. Will it hurt?

I walked, ti'me passed, I wandered if it passed slowly as it always does when I walk alone, I had no idea if i'm walking in the right direction, I did not tell the others what time to go back in and suppose that they'll be back at home, camp at down.

The bad thoughts from the farm came back. I erased the thought that Wilson wants to die,

_it wasn't that terrible, how he felt, was it? he is not depressed, like Wendy, I should help Wendy too, though. Wilson wasn't suicidal, he didn't seem like it. He is overall a nice guy, he really helped me weeks ago… god I was feeling terrible, now I should help him! I should-_

…

_Is someone crying?_

**Day 353**

\--Willow--

_Is someone… **crying?**_

*sniff*

 

I was pretty sure I heard it, it wasn't myself, I was at the verge of it, though.

Was that Wilson?

*sniff*

I kept walking towards the noise, it sounded like someone was trying not to cry, not succeeding tough…

*sniff*

I entered a small forest, seemed familiar, it was close to a chore?

*sniff* *sigh*

I have been here! It was when I and Wilson went exploring! The view is really nice, and the forest lends a nice shade, we thought about building a base here, but it wasn't a good idea building a base between the woods, not seeing 5 meters away.

The sound grew louder, it sounded _near_ , I hoped it's as near as I hoped it was…

 

…

 

I could see a something between the woods, I walked quietly, safety things, and fast towards it, was that…

“ Wilson?”

…

“oh…”

It was him.

“are you crying?”

“...”

He was with his back towards me, he did not even look at me

“what are you doing here?”

“isn't it nice? The view?” Wilson's voice was shaky, there was a lump in his throat.

“turn to me? Please? show me your face?”

…

Wilson wiped his eyes first, then looked at me. He looked terrible. His eyes were red and so his face, he looked like someone who was crying for hours. Or He did cry for hours.

He smiled, he was not happy. His smile immediately disappeared, he looked at me, trying to look like he did not just run away couple hours ago.

“hello” Wilson said.

“you're crying”

“...”

Silence. I could hear the wind going through the tree’s leaves.

I walked closer to him, he looked away.

“what's wrong Wilson? Are you ok? Are you sad?” I asked

Wilson mumbled a little, I don't think what he said were words.

“Wilson??”

“i'm fine.”

Silence…

“Wilson. You can tell me whats wrong…”

He did not answer. I walked to his side, he just looked at the ground

“Wilson… I didn't know you feel li-”

“OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T.”

Wilson jumped on his feet

“BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS. DO I, RIGHT? Wilson DOES NOT HAVE FEELINGS. OR FRIENDS. OR A CARING FAMILY. I HAVE NOTHING.”

_I am your friend._

“Wilson…”

_You are mine_

“s… sorry…”

He started tearing up, he was all crampy and anxious

“it's ok... “

I looked at him, he looked back, then I took couple steps closer

“what’s wrong?” I tried to sound calm. I wasn’t calm. I was worried.

“just… I don't know…”

“you don't have feelings? Who said that?” I asked

“my father… when I left home…”

“w- what?”

“I wasn't really the loved kid… you know… a lot of kids laughed at me… and stuff like that… I wasn't really successful at school either.”

“but, you're really smart!”

“n… not really… yeah…”

I was confused

Wilson is really smart, he usually know many things, especially in math, if we don't think about science. Once he said exactly how old he is with hours even!, 32… something. And Wickerbottom did math from the day he was born to how much time he is here, which he also knew perfectly (currently now it's day 353 I believe??) And he was right. We all were amazed and asked him how old we are, he did not want to answer.

“Wilson.”

“yeah…?”

“tell me.”

“tell you… what?”

“about your life”

“my life?

“from start to now.”

 

“tell me.”

 

 

 

 

 

\--Wilson--

My life isn't the happiest.

But it was...

It was… different.

I always knew there was something different with me.

Maybe couple of things.

My life was normal until the age of four.

But speaking honestly. Speaking was hard and took time.

I started doing math at the level of a 4th grader at the age of 5. also my hair grew… weird. That's when people started to stare at me weirdly.

When I got to school I was very good at everything. History, english, not sports though.

Everyone was a fan of me.

But my brother.

My brother was an OK student. He hated me.

For being different.

At third grade, my parents were shocked that I knew 125 of the pie numbers, and could do math finals if I wanted. About my hair, it was always pretty short cutted but the barbers in our town got tired of it, so it got longer, and uglier.

And by the fact that I was shunned.

That's the word? When people won't talk to you, unless it's laughing AT you.

my parents did not believe me that my brother was the one who set it up.

I knew it, though.

I remember at the age of 10, at 4th grade, I walked, my hair started to get longer because my father didn't cut it, they laughed.

I looked down, and just walked, I did not listen to them, I did hear one call me a weirdo.

I sat on the ground, I cried, it was near a little shop. I remember hearing to women talking next to me, I looked up.

There was the local newspaper in her hand, I read the headline.

“Science fair”

That's how I all got into science,

It was some kind of… _special interest_ of mine…

I grew up, I always went to the schools my brother went to, just causing me more trouble.

my grades started to drop. School was hard.

When I left school my brother already left the house, he was living in the same street though, with his girlfriend.

At the age of 22 I got accepted into a school dedicated to science . And I dropped out. Why? I was sad. I was just sad enough to not be good.

 

At that point my parents were really mean and bad to me. I remember moving out.

My father told my I was a disappointment to him. That's the last thing he ever said to me.

At the age of 24 I immigrated to america, I lived in a small city, it was a little noisy but kinda nice. I did not make friends there.

I decided to go to a medical patch. I was close to getting my degree, I was a period physician, part of my training, I dropped out at the end again.

Not because I was bad. More of because I was just too sad.

I moved again at the age of 27, to a cabin in the woods. I kept working on chemistry. I wasn't sure what I was doing.

I tried to make something. That something will happen, that will show I am not a disappointment. That I am not a waste of air and space. That my existence is worthy.

I did not succeed.

At the age of 32 I was at the point of giving up. I wasn't sure what I was about to do, I was afraid. I was sad.

but then a demon talked to me. And offered me a deal. He’ll give me knowledge no one has, i’ll just do whatever he says.

A sane person would have refuse immediately.

I was not sane.

Like what did I have to lose?

My freedom apparently.

**Day 353**

\--Wilson--

 

“and that's how I got here…”

quiet

“thats sucks”

I looked up, it wasn't Willow that was talking.

All the survivors were here.

“oh…. Hello Wolfgang.”

_How long have they been here?_

*sniff*

_Willow?_

I looked to my side. Willow was sitting behind me. Tears on her cheeks.

“are you…. Crying? Willow is everything ok?”

She looked at me, she seemed sad, she bit her lips, and whimpered.

“Wilson… that's terrible…”

“Mr. Wilson!”

someone ran to me. It was webber. He held my hand

“are you ok mr Wilson? Do you need anything?”

“why would i?”

“are you not sad?”

 _“_ um…”

_I was._

“Wilson… nö öne has tö gö thröugh such things! Yöu're... sö brave and ströng!... i'm sörry... “

“i'm fine! Really!”

“dear…”

Wickerbottom looked at me.Everyone did.

And then I was attacked.

I think?

Willow crossed her arms around me. She was crying.

 It was weird.

“Willow? Are you ok?”

“i'm… so sorry you went through such things…”

“Willow? What are you doing?”

Willow opened her eyes.

She got up.

“you… don't know what hugging is?”

_Oh. It was a hug._

I shrugged

“i'm not… um…. I was not getting hugged much… in the past…”

I looked at webber… he looked at me awkwardly. A little frightened? Or shocked? I was never good at recognizing emotions. Why did I bother.

Couple of the survivors started to talk.

I did not understand what they were saying.

_Um…_

“it's getting dark. We should get back to camp.” I suggested. It was true, I could not tell the time though.

I got up, and started walking back to camp. The gang got after me, I walked slowly though. So I ended up being in the back, everyone was silent.

Wes walked next to me at some point, he wrote with his hands:” Wilson. I am sorry about that. Is there any way I could help?”

He smiled at me, I wasn't sure if he was happy though.

“i'm fine wes. Thank you.”

From time to time someone would stare at me for couple of seconds. I was familiar with people staring.

We got back to camp at the end. It was dark, Wendy and webber should should have been asleep by now. We should make a fire soon.

Everyone stopped and just stood there. I heard someone mumbling, they just walked to random places at camp, couple tried to get up conversations, it was kinda quiet, I looked back, Willow was looking behind me, staring at me, she still looked pretty sad.

I smiled to her.

And then she ran to me. She hugged me and cried.

“Wilson. I… you- do not deserve this I will help you. I will-” she sniffed- “you don't need to hide yourself. You need to be happy. I'll… do anything to help you”

“Willow i'm-”

“stop lying.” she stood up and stared at me “are you really emotionless? Are you really happy like that?”

She stared at me

“i-”

_I was not._

I looked down.

“you don't want to cry? To let it all out? You can cry from happiness too! You don't want to be happy? Don't you miss that?”

“I've never cried from happiness.” I tried to call her. “so I can't really miss something I never did, right?”

She stared at me, she seemed really worried, she sighed.

And then she hugged me again

someone else hugged me too.

And another.

And many people did.

And they comforted me.

“this is going to change Wilson. I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 354**

\--Wilson--

 

_“YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED ME. DAD!”_

_“mmf”_

_“DAD!”_

_“...”_

_“What. Am I to you…”_

And I woke up.

I am a little dizzy. I had a nightmare. Or a memory.

I've always been closed to the survivors. I never really talked about myself. What is there to know? Do they really care?

Apparently so.

I sat up, it did not seem early, which was different. I looked around, and yawned, I could hear the gang outside.

_How much time have I slept?_

I stretched, and stood up. The noise outside lowered

I got out.

They were all sitting, they looked at me, a little shocked. But Willow who smiled at me. I looked up, to determine the ti'me. 11 am. That's very late for them.

I noticed everyone held a cup (handmade cups Woodie and Wickerbottom created) that was filled with tea.

I was confused

“good morning Wilson! Want some tea?” Willow walked over and stood in front of me, smiling.

“erm…” I looked at a cup full of tea she was holding, she looked worried

“you… don't like tea? Sorry. I assumed you do like tea since your british…”

“it's… ok”

I took the cup and held it. I looked at it, it had a greenish color, it was a bit thick, and bit of leaves were inside.

Looked like mandrake leaves

“ya supposed to drink it.” I heard Woodie say.

Willow gave him an angry look.

I took a sip.

_it's not THAT bad_

“do you like it?” Willow opened her eyes

I nodded. Willow jumped in her place happily.

“it tastes like pea soup.” webber complained in the said

“bean soup?” I corrected

“oh. Yes…”

 _he's not wrong_.

“...”

“somethings wrong?” Willow tilted her head

“since when were doing such things?”

Willow looked confused

“making tea at 11am, not waking me up. WE HAVE TO PREPARE-”

“Wilson... Were fine. We are all ready.”

I looked at Wickerbottom. She smiled.

“we could use some more beard hair.” Willow stared at me

“no we don't” Wolfgang was confused.

Willow looked at him, angry look.

I touched my beard. It was almost fully grown.

“WE MIGHT NEED SOME FUR.” Wx suggested

“they’re right.” Maxwell.

“well...” Woodie

“abigail is ready to go out…” Wendy

“we’re  tired… cant we take a day off?” webber

“NÖ DAYS ÖFF. I WANT. TÖ BATTLE.” Wigfrid

“you always want to battle.” Wolfgang

“YES.” Wigfrid.

“may we decide?” Wickerbottom

“I think I need trees…” Woodie

Wes clapped his hands excitedly.

Willow looked at me.

“today's good. We are already late.” I looked up. “12 pm. A day off is better now than then.”

Willow nodded. “YOU HEARD IT? TODAY'S A DAY OFF.” Willow shouted.

“but abigail…” Wendy murmured

“since _you_ are deciding what we do?” Wolfgang complained

Willow gave him her death stare. It was worse that Maxwell’s.

Woodie laughed and gave him a slap on the head. Wolfgang returned.

Willow turned to Wendy. ” we can get a rabbit!” she suggested.

“so… day off?” webber asked, he looked excited.

“day off.” Willow declared.

And so it was.

A day off.

 

**Day 358**

\--Wilson--

 

There were couple of weird days. we kept waking later than usual, 8am instead of 6, everyone became nice to me, even Maxwell became less… evil.

Were they just nice to me? Or do they really care? It doesn't make sense.

It was winter now, it snowed and kept getting colder and colder, we had a lot of resources and everyone got a nice puffy vest, well, but me, I got my beard so I got a breezy vest.. i, Wickerbottom, Maxwell, Wendy and webber stayed here while everyone went checking our traps for food. They should arrive at noon.

Abigail's here too. I can hear the kids having fun, they were playing with the snow while I sat with Wickerbottom and Maxwell. Wickerbottom is making Maxwell help her with making hats for winter. it's kind of funny.

“Wilson?”

I blinked

“what are you thinking about? Dear?”

It was Wickerbottom. She looked calm. She always does. Everything in her calms me.

“I was just zoning out. Sorry.”

“it's okay.” she smiled. “and now”

She was holding a hat in her hands. Something written on it.

She stood up and came up to me.

“I would like you to try it”

And before I said anything she shoved the hat on my head, she fought on the hat to stay and after second stepped back. She had put it really terribly.

Maxwell chuckled.

I got it off and tried to put it better this time, it took me a minute . I felt uncomfortable.

Wickerbottom smiled. “do you like it, Wilson?”

I nodded.

“do you know what it says” she smiled

It shaked my head.

“our favorite scientist!” she held her hands together.

“i'm the only scientist you know.” I said.

“actually, I met couple of scientists in the past. You are my favorite by far. Wilson.” she said

“can I even be called a scientist?” I chuckled.

“a gentleman scientist! That's what you are!”

Gentleman scientist. A scientist that works independently, without a degree, or anything. I was bad at being one.

I stared at the ground.

“MR. Wilson! MR. Wilson!”

“webber! don't scream!”

I looked back. Webber Wendy and abigail ran towards me.

“yes?”

“We made you something! *huff puff* can you come? Please?” webber ran out of breathe

“what is it?”

“a surprise.” Wendy said

“come!” webber pulled my sleeve

I looked at Wickerbottom

She smiled at me and gave me a quick hug.

“yeah, Wilson will come” she smiled

I got up and followed webber to a place between couple of trees.

“you’ll love it!” webber giggled

I saw a small figure of snow between the trees. Abigail kept staring at me as we got closer, as we arrived i’ve understood it's supposed to be a person, it had a weird head, smiling with a carrot placed on it and a body too small, made of two snowballs with engravings on it.

“oh, a snowman.” I said

“it's you!” webber jumped, he was really excited.

“oh.”

I now understood the weird head is supposed to be my hair, and the engravings were supposed to be my vest and white shirt.

…

“you don't like it.” Wendy said

“we worked hard on it…” abigail whispered.

“it's ok. it's nice.” I mumbled.

“what didn't you like?” webber asked.

“it's nice. Thanks.”

“it's the clothes we-”

“it's fine. Really”

“it's the hair?”

“...”

Webber looked at me and then at the snowman. Then at me again.

“we should've made it pointier. Right?”

“no. It ok…” I said

“oh. I thought you would like your hair on the snow-Wilson... We can get it down.”

“don't you… like your hair?”

Abigail asked quietly. She couldn't speak loudly. Ghosts things.

“i…”

I looked down

“it's kind of dumb. People used to laugh at it, it looks weird. they're right tough. it's really dumb. Um.”

webber stumbled towards me.

“why? Your hair is pretty cool! I had meant to ask you how it grows that way!” he looked confused

“webber, you cant ask that.” Wendy said

“actually, no one knows. it's a mystery.” I explained.

“this is so cool! Why would anyone laugh at you? Your hair is so nice!”

“I don't know…”

“you look very nice! I will beat those who said those things to you…” abigail.

“abbi… you’re...” Wendy.

“what?”

“you know…” Wendy looked sad

“dead?”

“yes.”

“wont stop me!” abigail shout

“well, we are at the constant. We can't get out. So you are stopped.” Wendy.

“bloody.” abigail.

“Aby!” Wendy.

“I think your hair is good, it's really soft!” webber.

“thanks.” me

“I agree. You have nice hair. I love how it doesn't look normal.” Wendy.

“I wish it looked normal…”

“why?” webber.

“then I would fit in. I’ll be normal. Like everyone here.”

Abigail chuckled.

“what?” I asked.

“are any of us normal?”

“...”

Abigail laughed.

“no one of us is normal. Higgsbury. That's why you fit with us!”

“i…”

“i'm right. You know it.”

“well…”

She stared me at me.

“you… you are right…”

Wendy laughed too, a dead laugh.

“are a bunch of kids who will not talk to someone just because someone else said, are normal?”

“no” I answered

“hey, people who are trying to be normal and act like theres nothing  bad in their life, that they are normal, aren't normal, every person I met wasn't normal!” webber joined laughing

“every person I met was like that…” I mumbled.

“well, every person you met isn't normal.” abigail smiled. “no one is normal at the end, everyone is weird in a way.”

“i…”

I… felt… relief.

“you are very intelligent kids. Wow.” I said “you are very smart, more than I was… i'm proud of you all.” I said

Webber and abigail smiled happily, Wendy gave a small grin.

“we should make the hair pointier… I look like a cloud…” I mumbled.

Webber jumped up and down, walked around and started talking about how we are going to do this without destroying the snow-Wilson

“we should get a better name” Wendy said

“what about… wil _snow_ ” I suggested

“good. Now how how are we going to put these sticks in?”

And we made wilsnow the pointiest. We also made a beefalo, and a spider. I had a lot of fun.

 

 

**Day 360**

\--Willow--

 

it have been couple of days of winter, into winter. it was cold, it snowed,and We had hunted a coalaphent today.

I, Wolfgang, maxwell, Wx, and Wilson went.

It also have been couple of days helping Wilson get better.

He didn't open up again. He seemed better. He did not look bothered from conversations as much anymore.

Webber and Wendy hanged with him sometimes. Wolfgang told him couple of jokes, wickerbottom apparently knitted him a hat that says “our favorite scientist”! Even maxwell puts effort into being less shit!

I sometimes try to hang up conversations with with Wilson. He doesn't seem to mind and he does seem to listen.

I have been thinking about Wilson. I'm kinda excited to see how he will turn out, what kind of person he would be. Im even more excited to just seeing him enjoying life with people.

_*BOOF*_

“ow”

I looked up. I zoned out. Wilson had snow in his hair. He didn't fall or anything.

“SNOW FIGHT!”

It was Wolfgang.

Wilson didn't seem to approve. He shoved snow out of his hair and murmured.

It sounded like trumpet toots.

_*BOOF*_

another snowball was thrown. This time Wx threw it at maxwell.

They did not show emotion.

I walked up to Wilson. He seemed a bit uncomfortable.

“hey,” I mumbled.

“hello.” he said.

Wolfgang, maxwell and Wx went into a snow fight battle. Everyone took the fight… different.

Wilson stared at them at them.

“wanna join?” I asked.

“no.”

“okay.”

Quiet again

He didn't like looking at them fighting.

So he won't.

I took his hand. “lets go”

“where?” he asked

“home”

He looked at me.

“base” I corrected.

“oh.”

He looked back.

“what about them?” he asked

“eat shit.”

he looked at me back. He looked hurt.

“them.” I corrected

“oh”

We started to go.

“were you… really… HURT?” I asked

“hurt?”

“you.”

“what?”

“ I mean-... were you… hurt? When I said eat shit and you thought I talked about you?”

“uh… i… thought you told me i'm stupid or such. Yeah.”

“so you were hurt.”

“yeah…”

I smiled. I felt like my smile was bigger than it should.

Wilson looked hurt again

“youre happy, that I was hurt?” he asked

“i'm happy that I could see it. That you SHOWED IT. That you let people SEE that you are hurt. Im happy you feel better about showing your emotions. Especially a bad one like being hurt.” I explained

“oh.”

“yup.”

“if you put it like that…”

“an improvement.”I declared

“an improvement” he agreed

“you are happy you improved?”

“I dont know…”

“you want to stay how you were?”

“no”

“so.. be happy--”

I fell.

“ouch.”

I looked around, we were at base. Apparently we arrived! And wickerbottom looked at me dead in the eye. In her “my disappointed look that means I love you and your weird shit and please stop if you can.” look, that I got a lot of times. Also webber and Wendy sat there, webber chuckled.

“need help?” Wilson offered.

“yeah.” he actually offered help instead of just an hand.

Nice.

I got up, and cleaned the clothes off my clothes.

“where are the others?” I asked wickerbottom

“the girls went to bath. The boys are… having _fun_ ” she said.

I chuckled

_I know what I am doing today_

But first I turned to Wilson, he was about to sit, but I interrupted him with a hug.

“be proud of who you are” I whispered to him

Then I run west. Where they usually go play, also near the big pond we usually go bath in. The water must be freezing if not ice.

 

 

*****

 

 

 

I was panting. I was full of snow. I,  Woodie, Wolfgang and wes. We were making a huge pile of snow. I don't know why. Was there a reason for that? Probably not. Do we need one? Nah. We were on our way back home, Wes fell into the pile of snow. He's cold and got a black eye, and we are really not in the mood for death right now. Wolfgang was holding him up, Wes pretended to be dead, but it was hard to do so when you're cold.

As we got back I saw the others, Maxwell and wickerbottom talked, Webber talked to Wx, and wigfrid seemed to… beg Wilson for something?

Wolfgang laid Wes near the fire and gave him some ice for the eye, everyone found their place, I got closer to Wilson and wigfrid and listened.

“It's just a braid Wilson! Cöme ön!” she whimpered

“I'm fine with it like that.”

“please”

“no”

“what about… beard tails” I suggested

“what?” Wilson asked

“ponytails for beards”

Wilson looked at me in wary

“lame.” wigfrid sighed

“eat shit.” I told her

“shit like yöur pönies?”

“fuck you” I said

Wolfgang called for wigfrid

“WE NEED TO MAKE A FIRE!”

“hehehe”

“do not” she told me

She got up and walked away. It was only me and Wilson now.

“hey son” I said

He looked confused

“wils?”

Even more confused

“you hello”

“don't pony my beard”

I chuckled

I sat next to him

“so… why do you grow that?”

“my beard?” he asked

“yeah”

“keeps me warm”

“but… I don't like it.”

“I know.” he said

“why?” he added

“um. Well. Its very long and dirty. And it hides your face.”

“protects it!”

“but it isn't worth it”

“worth what”

“ your beard. You have a nice face.”

“I have a nice face?”

“yeah”

“what do you mean?”

“that you have a good looking face. That's what”

“you think I'm good looking?”

“without a beard. Yes.”

“everyone used to call me ugly… throw snowballs at me…”

“so that's why you didn't like the snowball fight earlier?” I asked

“ I was thinking about it the exact moment I was hit with a snowball” he said

“ah. Shit. I will punch Wolfgang for you. Wilson! Your very handsome! Don't let people bring you down.”

“I'm handsome?”

“SEXY”

He whimpered in disgust. “I don't want to be sexy.”

“no?”

“good looking is ok. It would be good and nice not sexy.”

“no?”

“nah.”

“so not sexy.”

“no.”

“so let's agree on handsome and good looking.”

“okay.”

I laughed

“what?” he asked

“you agreed to call yourself handsome!”

“I… did.”

“acknowledge your handsomeness my guy!” I shout

“please.” he said

I sat quiet for a moment

“though you are a friend of mine. I think”

“I am your friend?”

“I don't know. Are you my friend?”

“I see you as my friend! A good one! I would love to be your friend!”

“okay. So you are my friend now.”

I giggled

“only friends of mine can call me sexy.” he declared

“heyyyy sexy~”

He looked weirded out. But he seemed to be ok with it. Happy weird.

“eat shit.” I told him

His face changed to worry

“because we're friends! I love my friends and tell them to eat shit as appreciation!”

“oh,” he seemed relieved

“sexy shit man”

He leaned from side to side. I noticed he clapped his hands a little

Suddenly my brain went out from the conversation. The fire pit was lit.

And I just glared at it zoned out for the rest of the day.

 

 

 

 

**Day 361**

\--Willow--

 

 

another morning. I could hear the gang outside. I did not wait a second as I woke up I got out of my tent.

“hello ladies, gentleman, and psychopaths of any kind! I’m here. Im beer. And i'm ready to die.”

“its ok. You can scream. Wilson is awake.” Wolfgang pointed at Wilson.

“hello.” he said

“ah. Okay.” I said. “Willow IN THE HOUSE SPELL G. O. D. WHAT DO YOU GET? SATAN. WHAT'S UP HEADS. BODIES. AND IMAGINARY NIGHTMARES. Willow HERE AND WANTS HER BREAKFAST.”

“no” Wilson complained

“eat shit” I told him

Wolfgang took a steak from his plate and threw it to me. I catched it perfectly.

Almost everyone was eating with us.

Webber was with wes who was healing, maxwell still slept. I can't believe I was one who woke up one of the lasts. And AFTER Wilson. Something looked off.

“why did you wake up so early?” I asked him

“not tired.” he said

“since when?”

“7 am.”

“how are you not sleepy”

“I was the one who stayed up this night. He woke up early. He simply wasn't tired.”

Wilson looked a little insulted

I took a bite of my steak

“yo, everything's ok?”

“you didn't notice?” he asked

“notice what?”

“what's different about me.”

“hmm”

I looked at him. He wore a breezy vest. His “favorite scientist” hat, he was still short. he seemed as hairy as always. His face shaven.

His face _shaven_

 _“Wilson YOUR FACE”_ I said

“correct”

“YOUR BEARD. ITS GONE”

“yes.”

“HOW”

“shave.”

“WHY”

Wilson looked insulted again

“you don't like it?”

I blinked

“I do, but don't you like your beard?”

“I guess I could pass one winter without a beard.”

He seemed proud of himself

“actually” wigfrid interrupted “we dönt have a puffy vest för him that will last all öf winter. He might get cöld. Even freeze. ör die.”

“i'll be fine!” he said

“we can make one of you chest hair” Woodie suggested

“no.” Wilson said

“this man hairy. Im hairier though” Woodie.

“is that a wörd?” wigfrid

“actually, I have a theory.” Wilson

“eh?” Woodie

“since you're a werebeaver, and you grow fur. And your body and hair texture is different, I think your body hair is actually body _fur_ ” Wilson

“ _eh.”_ Woodie

“how… do you know how Woodies body hair feels like?” me

“dont ask” Wilson

“or do” Woodie

“WAH” I gasped

“NOT THAT. Willow NO”

“ _you wrestled”_ me

“what?” Wilson

“NAKED!” me

“yea. Let's go with that.” Wilson

Woodie chuckled. Wolfgang grinned.

“WHATEVER THAT HAPPENS IN THE MENS POND, STAYS IN THE MENS POND.” Wolfgang said

“we use the same pönd.”

“don't remind me of that.” wickerbottom said

Everyone laughed

“hey” Wilson looked at me

“yeah sexy” I said

“thanks”

“huh?”

“for yesterday.” he said. He looked like he was about to smile.

“hey.” I said

“yeah?”

“what does it takes to make you smile?”

“uh…” he started thinking.

Meanwhile I picked some snow and made a ball.

I forcibly put it in his hands

“throw it.” I told him

“what?”

“on Wolfgang.”

“why?”

“because he sucks”

He looked confused.

“it's a fun thing. Its playing! Throw it at him hard.

He raised his hand a little

“it won't hurt him! At least only physically!”

He looked confused. Wolfgang talked to Wx. They wanted to know about the Wilson Woodie wrestle.

I smiled

“Wilson. It would be okay. I won't force you.”

He looked at me. Then at the snowball. Then he changed his posture and raised his hand. Most of the gang noticed. They all didn't say a thing.

“throw it like he is all of those stupid students who shunned you. Throw your pain.” I whispered to him.

And then he screamed. He threw the ball. Right in Wolfgang face.

“OW”

Wilson was panting.

Wolfgang shoved the snow off his face. It was a bit red. Wilson actually did hurt him physically.

Nice.

Wolfgang looked at Wilson for a couple of seconds.

“I-”

“SNOWBALL FIGHT” Wolfgang screamed in the middle of Wilson's words.

He just picked a huge amount of snow and threw it at Wx who was sitting next to him.

“FUCK”

“did Wx… just swore?”

I looked at Wilson. He smiled.

I took a small snowball.

I threw it at him.

He looked at me surprised. Then he grinned.

He crouched down and prepared a snowball.

“AH SHIT” I started running away, he hit me from behind. I half crouched hall fell and threw a snowball at him. Meanwhile Wx and Wolfgang went into a fight. We completely forgot Wendy and abigail were here. Abigail joined us all.

We all had fun. Wilson smiled.

We were laughing.

Wilson laughed.

He was happy.

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 367**

\--Wilson--

“I hate winter”

I was annoyed. It was cold. I got a cold. I couldn't stop sneezing and I was not happy. I sat with Willow, Wolfgang and wickerbottom, Willow is a very good friend of mine now. She's nice. A noisy petty awkward girl, but a nice noisy petty awkward girl. We have fun together. There's Wolfgang, that our bond got stronger after the snowball fight 6 days ago, and wickerbottom, that I actually started to have open and meaningful conversations with, we also talk a lot about science and math, we have some in common.

“it's because you’re hairless, fuck.” Willow said

“excuse me im used for my beard.” I said

“my mustache better… so cared of…” Wolfgang

“only a mustache.” me

“what you mean?” Wolfgang

“cant even grow a full beard.” me

“lame” Willow

“EXCUSE ME MY FACE IS TOO STRONG FOR HAIR!” Wolfgang

“excuses excuses” me

“usually it depends on testosterone and genetics.” wickerbottom

“only a proof Wilson is the best” Willow

“everyone is good at something, genetics are not a reason to be better than someone.” wickerbottom

“I agree.” I said. I got weird genetics that I suppose caused my hair, I suppose my hair is okay. It's nice and warm.

“well Wilson is still the best even if not relying on genetics.” Willow said

“wrong.” Wolfgang

“i'm okay I guess” me

“Wilson you fool. You are the best. I love you.” Willow

“you don't even have muscles.” Wolfgang

“I got brain…” me

“Wilson knows more things than you could imagine!”

“so does wickerbottom.” me

wickerbottom disagreed:“ well, we _are_ both interested in the same topics. But not the same things, I know things, scientific facts and laws. You're different, you EXPERIENCE things. You get up theories, phrase and thing. You CREATE things-”

“I have never  created, or invented something.” I said

Wickerbottom raised her hand:” never. In past tense. Doesnt means you'll never in the _future_ ”

“im 32 years old.” I said

“so? I published my first book at the age of 47, at the age of 51 my books actually started selling.” wickerbottom opened her book casually, like she hadn't just opened my eyes

_How do I start now?_

“could we… talk later?” I asked her

“we could this evening. Dear.”

“7 pm?”

“...sure”

_I got what to do this evening._

“how do you even… know what time is it…” Willow asked

“by the sun.” I said

“ _but how_ ” Wolfgang

“where it stands pretty much.” me

“elaborate please” Willow

“look up” I pointed on the sun. It was 3 pm. Maybe 3 and a half. “now it's 3 pm. Now, in winter it's 12 pm when its here.” I pointed at the middle of the sky, a bit east. “when its summer its a bit west” I pointed on the place im meaning. “ on spring and fall it's right in the middle. Now, I break the sky to 12 pieces from east to west, from negative six, which is six am, to positive six, which is six pm. Just imagine a giant clock above you, and the sun is the hand!”

I was happy explaining it, sharing my knowledge.

“im sorry. Whom?”

Even if its not understood.

“sky is giant clock. Sun is hand pointing on time.” I explained to Willow

“I guess? Yes.” Willow said

Wolfgang screamed.

“its okay. I understood. Some of it.” wickerbottom said

“do you usually know the minutes?” Wolfgang asked

“no.” I said

“he do can tell how much time passes from brain.” Willow said

“from brain?”

She seemed busy in her mind, after couple of seconds she asked

“how many second have passed since I finished talking?”

It took me a moment to answer.

“seven and half.” I said

“AND HALF. HOW DID YOU KNOW?! YOU SEE?” Willow screamed and and pulled Wolfgang's sweater.

“good sense of time?” I said

“THIS IS NOT HUMAN!!” she screamed and shook Wolfgang.

“please, stop.” Wolfgang cried

 

 

 

**Day 369**

\--Wilson--

 

“heyyy Wilson!”

“mmm… what” I looked up from a science and math filled paper I wrote on. Willow looked above me. We were at camp. It was morning, 10:30 am. Most of the gang were here. But Wendy with abigail, wes and wigfrid who went getting things.

“I have a question.” Willow asked

“yeah?”

“you said you were able to do really hard math questions from really young age, right?”

“yeah.”

“what kind of questions?”

“well…” I took a second to remember. “ I did Multiplication exercises and divisions exercises at the age of 4. Almost 5. At the age of 7 I did raising it the x power and finding x math problems, I could do math problems with millions in there. Negative or positive. By the age of 10 I could do university kind of problems. I didn't though.”

Willow stared at me.

“p- four hundred twenty one multiplied by two hundred and three?” Willow hesitated

“mmm… 85463.” I answered

“mmm!”

“im wrong”

“you're wrong? You're WRONG? HOW AM I GOING TO KNOW? I CAN BARELY DO A 4+5. SIX? I DON'T KNOW. HOW DID YOU DO THAT-”

“well you first multi-”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

“Willow?” webber ran next to her. He heard our conversation.

“what's wrong ms Willow?” webber asked

“Wilson is doing math questions humans should not be able to.” she said

“mr Wilson?” he looked at me

“just call me Wilson.” I smiled

“oh! Um… there's that math problem that took me a month to solve…”

“what is it?”

“8 multiplied by 9?” he asked

“72.”

“not 81?” he gasped

“thats 9 multiplied by 9.”

“my whole life was a lie…” he whimpered.

“ask him something big, like 56821 multiplied by 8886464.” Willow told him

“504937770944.” I gave an answer

“please- talk english…” Willow said

“oh wow! You are a math genius!” webber said

Wolfgang interrupted:” 41 subtracted by 26?”

“15.” I said

“how?”

“oh? You meant devisioned?”

“like, uh, yeah?”

“one point five seven six… nine two three, zero, seven six nine” I was a bit anxious. Are they going to hate me now?

“holy…” Wolfgang looked at webber “macaroni…”

“Wilson! That's amazing!” Willow comforted me. She knows when I feel disturbed or such. She's a good friend.

The whole gang started coming and asking math questions. I answered easily, they tried to make it harder and harder, but it just made me made me take to solve the math tricks a bit longer. They started adding more numbers in on exercises such as 88685 * 88652231÷ 68+42-32+(-)321 (which was 122,845,673,223.92 by the way), they started writing the questions on the snow and solve it with me, more like a competition, of who solves it faster. I always won. I answered really fast.

Until I got this question.

Wickerbottom:” 2435674321466.9*7 raised to the 92th power, minus 798 divided by 2.3, multiplied by 4 plus 5, minus 6544.” she grinned

I started working.

_First the xth power. Divided, plus 4._

It took me a minute. Another passed

“you can give up-”

“shh!”

“it's a hard to-”

“1.3665921e+90” I solved.

“w- why is there an E” Willow whimpered

“my head hurts.” Wolfgang complained

“is it true?” Woodie asked

“MOVE, HUMAN.” Wx told maxwell who did the calculating. He was lost.

Wx was the second best at math, which surprised me. “I AM NOT MADE TO SOLVE YOUR MATHS HUMAN. YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF.” he told us. What WERE they made for?

Everyone crowded  around Wx who solved the math question slowly. I had to fix them one time.

After 10 minutes they finished.

“Wilson IS RIGHT.” Wx declared

“WHAT IS THE E?!” Willow shout

Wes clapped his hands. So the others arrived? since when they are here.

Everyone was surprised. I was cautious

“yeah, im good in math.” I said

“Gööd? AMAZING!” wigfrid shout

“This is incredible!”

“I wish I could do that!”

Wes jumped excitedly

“Wilson. Are you ashamed?” Willow asked. Everyone went silent.

“I… well, uh, all of this math thing was one of the reason people hated me…”

“Do you think we are going to hate you?” Willow asked.

I looked down.

“Wilson! What you are doing is amazing! We are curious! We love to see how good you are in math! This is so cool!” she looked at the gang. “right?”

“yeah!”

“like… holy shit dude!”

“warriör öf numbers.”

“the only nerd I like! Without Wendy!”

“it's… nice.”

“BETTER THAN ME.”

“outstanding”

Everyone cheered and agreed.

“you're not going to… hate me?” I asked

“is that possible?”

I smiled

Willow smiled.

Couple of people hugged me. Wickerbottom and Wolfgang talked with wigfrid and Wendy about where they went to, slowly everyone talked with each other and the crowd was gone. I talked with wes.

“you are really cool” wes talked to me, in gestures, he taught me and wigfrid so he could communicate with the gang. I know letters and a bit of full words.

“Thanks.” I could talk normally though.

“Don't let people down on you.” he said.

“I won't… I am worth something. Do i?”

“Yeah!”

“Thank you!”

“You're a good friend of mine! It's important not to keep secrets!” he looked down and sighed.

“Promise me that if something is wrong tell someone, okay? Someone you trust and is safe.”

“I will.”

“promise.”

I chuckled. “I promise i'll tell!”

Wes smiled. He hugged me.

Then we just talked. Willow joined the conversation and was confused since she doesn't understand wes

“I don't speak mime.” she said

“I do.” I said

“speak clown… Wilson honks sometimes.”

“I honk?”

“yeah. Also tootle.”

“tootle.” Wes clapped

“whats tootle.”

“these little murmurs you do while focused or angry.”

“tootle?”

“sounds like little toots…”

“oh”

“its cute.” she smiled.

We talked, I, she and Wes. We had fun.

Me and my friends.

Together.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Day 372**

\--Willow--

 

“Goddammit.” we were right after a hound attack. We won. No one died. Wes, Maxwell, and Wendy are a bit hurt. Also Abigail died again. Is died the right word? I don't know. Today was a bit less cold than the others. We were in the middle of preparing to enter the caves, so I was mostly annoyed. Wickerbottom, Webber, Wolfgang and Wigfrid went to help the hurt, Wx and Wilson sat and talked, Wilson seemed to have fun, he panted a little, we were all dirty.

“Heyyyy Wilson” I called him

“yeah?”

Wilson smiled, he seemed happy

“How are you doing?” I asked

“Good. It's nice. Less freezing.”

“WE ARE TALKING ABOUT MATHEMATICS. GO AWAY, HUMAN.”

“Nerds.”

Wilson tootled a bit.

“Wilson, we need to shower, who is going to shower first?”

“You can go.”

“No like, the boys or the girls?”

“Uh, what do you want?”

Wilson looked at me, he tilted his head to the side. He wore his “favorite scientist” hat. He planned to start doing experimenting again, he told me that yesterday.

_“So you want to start doing science again?”_

_“Yeah, I guess you are never old enough to do the things you love.”_

_“Yeah! You'll do amazing! And there is so much to explore and learn about this world!”_

He wasn't sure where to start from, but he wanted to! I'm sure he would do great.

“Willow? Hello? I said I think it's better if we will be first.”

“oh yes.” I kicked my brain back to earth. I'm having a conversation!

“also, you don't like water, right? You always complain.”

“yeah” I got my lighter out of my pocket “water is a bitch.”

“yeah, also, I want to have some time thinking.” he smiled again

“it's also good because Wes is hurt and probably as it seems he won't be able to go with us soon. Maxwell can… Maxwell. Who cares.” he said

“Wilson that's sassy” I said

Wes never showers with us anyways, I'm not sure why.

“SO THE MALES FIRST? DECIDE.” Wx commanded.

“yeah.”

I went and told everyone about the plan. The boys went first, though, when they went back I barely seen Wilson, he seemed off and disconnected again, I was worried, but went to go bath with the girls. when I got back it was noon, I did not see Wilson, and I was afraid Wilson was feeling bad again.

I walked up to Winterbottom and asked her.

“wick? Do you know where Wilson is? And if he is okay?”

“he said he wanted some time alone, he said he is at our farms, and that he might keep going to where he was before, where you found him at day 353. Where he was crying. Dear.”

“what if it becomes dark?”

“he got some wood and a torch. He will be fine. According to him.”

“uuh..”

I didn't like the fact that he is alone. He didn't seem okay before… back at the showers.

“I'll go check on him.”

“dear. Alone time.”

“I'm worried.”

Wickerbottom sighed.

“I'm happy to see how hard and worrying you are, and that you want to help him. Remember to worry for yourself too.”

I nodded. Then I, without any thought, started running towards our farms and plant area, I wanted when I arrived, he wasn't there. I kept running, I had hard time breathing, I barely sprint like that, even when I used to run from hounds, Before I met Wilson, I didn't run as fast. I did when I run from the people that wanted to take me away from the scouts, and put me… somewhere.

I panted as I found the place Wilson had been at before, and sighed when I found him, just as last time, with my Face to his back.

“Willow?” he again didn't look at me, but he tilted his head towards me instead

“Are you crying again?”

“No- uh, hmm…”

He went quiet

“Do you remember when you and I met, it was only I and Maxwell, and you, and we looked a bit around the place to search for a new base-”

“Wilson.”

Quiet

“We came here. I talked about you a little about the mysteries in this world. I didn't talk much. I was afraid.”

“Wilson…”

He sighed

“You seemed so happy and sure of yourself. I wanted to be like that too. You were so proud of yourself, you reminded me a bit of my bullies.”

Quiet.

“Though. I don't know. I like you, you always say what's on your mind and never hurt anyone you love. You never hurt me, I feel safe around you.”

He turned to me. He was indeed crying.

“The gang and you… really care about me I feel safe around you”

“Wilson. Please, what's wrong? Why are you crying?” I almost fell onto him as I tried to sit.

“Willow-”

“you really are an amazing person! You are unique! And after you opened up… what’s wrong?” I whimpered

“Willow-”

“please! I want to help! Stop refusing it! Why are you crying--”

“Willow-” he held my hand, he smiled. He was not faking.

“I'm not crying because I'm sad.”

I stared at him, my eyes widened up

“I'm crying because I'm happy.”

 

 

 

**Epilogue**

\--Wilson--

“And he will eat it. And die.”

Willow grinned. She jumped up and down excitedly. I clapped my hands. She was really happy to pull a prank with me. It was my first prank. Well, that i'm on the other side of it. I was excited. And also a bit anxious

“Willow?”

“Yeah sexy?”

“Thank you again”

She smiled

I smiled.

Smiling is so nice.

“Shit yeet! I think they are back!”

I listened carefully, I could hear footsteps. Also wigfrid screaming “I WANT DINNER”

It was 4 pm. Not really lunch. More of tea time. I want milk chocolate. The bean soup tea is also okay.

Willow checked up if everything is okay,then ran and greeted them

“EAT!! FOOD!! WE MADE LUNCH!” she screamed

“goodie!” webber said

“Wilson had a thought actually, he wanted to do something special. We made salad, meatballs and steaks, I made them, of course, Wilson made had put the food in our wood plates with little names next to it with thank letters! Here! Come!”

everyone looked excited, I was pretty nervous. Willow passed next to me, she winked. It's going to go well. Heh.

everyone sat down next to their plates. They found a little piece of paper next to their plate. I wrote thanks letter to each individual, even a “Thanks for being a bit less shitty” to maxwell!

“please, read the letters first, then eat. It's important to Wilson”

“Willow…”

I was very embarrassed. Webber seemed the first and most excited to open the letter, he read it out loud slowly, he still needed to learn to read better.

“`dear webber. This is the sixth letter i'm writing now, I'm writing to each individual! It's a thanks letter. I wanted to thank you for being with me and helping me. I was afraid and it's hard to me to communicate. I now feel very comfortable talking and being with others. Thanks! I also feel comfortable with my hair, and just my well being, I guess, being unique is pretty normal honestly. I feel normal for being unique. does that make sense? Like, trying to be someone you're not or hide yourself, like I did, feels very out of place and bad. Now that I'm with you all, and we are all unique, its normal. I feel like a normal person now. Thanks you and Wendy! Oh! And Abbi! -Wilson`”

Willow smiled at me. I looked down. I was _very_ nervous.

I looked at Webber. He… was crying. I looked at the others, they either started crying or smiling and getting excited, even Maxwell… seemed less grumpy. Wx read the letter again and again, I wrote to them that it's really nice talking to them about things we. It is!

Wickerbottom smiled at me. She usually doesn't smiles like that much. She never gets excited about something. It's really rare. Wolfgang was quiet for once, he just looked at it, he grinned, tried not to cry, sometimes the strongest emotions show out gently. wes cried of course. He is really sensitive. He seemed like he really wanted to say something to me, he smiled at me.

I noticed I was clapping my hands. Was I tootling? I love the word tootling. Tootle.

Suddenly I heard things tossed, and seconds later Webber hugged me. I hugged him back.

Everyone was quiet. I didn't know what to say.

“Why is everyone crying…” was the thing that came to my mind

“Because you're touching… Wilson…”

“Eh.” I said

“Eh.” Woodie said, sounded like he is imitating me. He chuckled

“So… you all can eat now.” I said

Willow opened her eyes. Yes. The prank.

She looked at maxwell from the side of her eye. I tried for it to look like I'm not staring at him. I probably did terribly.

It was the first time we had meatballs for a meal since when Willow pulled the prank. Maxwell remembered that. He touched the meatballs. smelled it too to check if its edible. He stared at it.

Willow tried hard not to smile.

I was very nervous.

And then, after approval of the meatballs, he took a bite.

And screamed.

**_“Willow!”_ **

 She bursted out laughing. she then went straight to crying. I grinned a little, I realized. Willow. Does he know _I_ took a part in it. Heh

“ **EAT SHIT OLD MAN!”**

I noticed Woodie covering up webbers… ears? Hmm.

“ **FUCK!”** maxwell swore

“jesus christ! maxwell going wild!”

She barely could talk. She fell on the floor. Silly girl.

“YOUR LAUGH RESEMBLES THE ONES OF THE DEMON.”

“I don't sound like you…”

“what is happening?” Webber asked. “this… _Willow_ , somehow made Wilsons meatballs seem edible. God.” Maxwell said. “Wilson. You don't _care_ about this? Willow stealing your things? DOESN'T IT ANNOY YOU? AREN'T YO-”

“PROUD AS HECK?” now I grinned, I started laughing. “YOU FELL FOR THIS! TWICE!”

Willow high fived me, then tried to catch my hand to get up. I fell too. Everyone looked at me.

“MY FIRST PRANK! AHAHA! LOOK AT YOU!” now I couldn't stop laughing. Willow laughed uncontrollably.

“Jesus christ.” I could hear woody.

“Wilson. Wild.” Wolfgang said

After a minute both me and Willow calmed down. I looked up. everyone looked at me. I was anxious again. I looked at everyone. They were in shock.

_Are they going to hate me?_

I looked at wickerbottom. She stared at me.

Then she grinned.

She laughed.

Everyone cheered. Maxwell just looked as grumpy as he always was.

I got up. I helped Willow get up. She smiled at me. She gave me a hug.

It was 5pm now.

We sat to eat.

We talked a little.

I was really happy, I couldn't stop smiling.

It was 7pm now. The gang was playing a game. I didn't took a part of it. The campfire was lit, Willow just sat next to it and stared at the fire. She didn't look at fire like that in a long time. She played with it from time to time. Put her hand in the fire or leaned a bit forward.

I held the piece of paper in my hand.

I got up, and walked to her.

“Willow?” I called her. She didn't hear me.

I sat next to her. around half hour passed.

She yawned

She then jumped in her place. She noticed me.

“Jesus Christ Wilson”

“I am here 30 minutes. 28 to be exact.”

“You scared me.”

“You're fine?”

“I'm sleepy. I im gonna go to sleep.”

“Oh…”

She tilted her head

“Something wrong?”

I got up. She got up too.

“I…”

I smiled.

Then I hugged her.

At first she was very stiff. She seemed surprised. Then she hugged me back.

She was warm. She stayed quiet.

Then I put the piece of paper in her hand. I let go.

She looked surprised, she looked at her hand.

“Go to sleep.”

I took her to her tent.

“What is it?” she asked

“Get inside and read it!” I smiled.

She looked at me quietly.

“you know, you're a very good big brother.” she smiled.

She got in the tent.

I walked to mine, happily. I hoped she would enjoy her thanks letter I wrote her.

*************

“Dear Willow.

Since you found me crying, everything changed. I was afraid to show my feelings. And I really didn't want to. Now I really love having fun with you! I was afraid and uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say, I still don't know, how to thank you, you cared about me like no one else had. You make me cry, but from happiness! I never want to lose that thing! You hug me! It's so nice! You are my home! This place is like my home! It _is_ my home! I'm so happy now. I remember you said you always wanted a big brother. I hope one day I could resemble one. I'm really bad at thank letters. I'm writing you last since its special and I'm tired too. You're very special… unique to me. It's a good thing! I… um. I just wanted to say… thank you! For being you! For teaching me being me!

I love being me.

-Wilson.”

 


End file.
